Es sólo timidez
by Horouka
Summary: Hasta Rangiku se dio cuenta, Ichimaru siente "algo" hacia la teniente de la Quinta División. El único problema es que tanto el capitán como la teniente comparten una cualidad en común para estos casos. Fluff! IchimaruxHinamori. One-shot.


**Decido por culpa del destino y de un dolor de cabeza colgar mi primer fic de Bleach, un GinxMomo ¡Si no les gusta, están advertidos! Ya mucho joden con eso DX a mí me gusta la pareja y yo no critico a quienes les gusta el Hitsumatsu, ¿Mm'kay?**

**Ah, y para que el lector sepa...**

_**Imaginación de Gin**_** el texto en cursiva.**

**Querida e inocente Momo**

–Gin. Gin…¡Gin, por todos los cielos! ¿Me estás escuchando?

La escandalosa –pero aún así, la aprecio– de mi amiga Rangiku me sacó de mis pensamientos, chasqueando los dedos para que yo le prestara atención.

–¿Sí, Rangiku-san? –le respondí, a mi rostro volvió esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Te he preguntado qué puedo hacer con mi taichou–frunció el entrecejo levemente.

–Ah, sí... –recordé las palabras de la voluptuosa rubia antes de que me perdiera en ese parloteo constante que la caracteriza–¿Pero se puede saber qué tiene de injusto que tu capitán te eche a patadas de la división por encontrarte borracha y sin hacer tu papeleo?

–¡Es que mi taichou lo hizo a propósito! –protestó–¡El fue el que me dio todo el papeleo, sabiendo que yo lo detesto!

–¿Y el sake que tomaste? –alcé una ceja, incrédulo.

–Ah, bueno... –se rascó la nuca, divertida– Hisagi y Kira se ofrecieron a ayudarme con el papeleo y luego...¡me obligaron a beber!

–A mí más me parece que tú lo hiciste voluntariamente–ambos reímos–. Bueno, ve a tu escuadrón y dile a Hitsugaya-taichou que lo sientes, y de vez en cuando deberías hacer tu papeleo y rechazar el sake, por una vez en tu vida aunque sea.

–Nah, seguro para cuando yo vaya ya habrá terminado el papeleo. En fin–suspiró–, me voy con Hisagi a ver si aún le queda sake.

–Ay, Rangiku, nunca cambias–lamenté un poco después de que la teniente de la décima división se fuera de mi cuartel. A veces siento lástima por el pobre Hitsugaya que la tiene como teniente...bueno, en realidad me alegra su sufrimiento.

–¡Por cierto, Gin! ¡Avísame la próxima vez que te detengas a mirar a Momo! –el grito de Rangiku hizo eco en toda la división. Yo, bajo mi faceta de "cool", intenté disimular la vergüenza a la que me acababa de exponer mi amiga de infancia.

–No sé de qué hablas, Rangiku–la alcancé usando shunpo.

–No soy tan estúpida, Gin–soltó una risita y se fue, sin que yo pudiera responderle.

Y bueno, sí, imaginemos que estaba mirando a Momo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?. Yo puedo mirar a quién se me antoje, ¿no? No soy capitán de la tercera división por nada, ¿no?

Ay, a quién engaño...si Matsumoto Rangiku es capaz de darse cuenta, no hay nadie que no lo haya notado.

Pero estoy en mi derecho, creo yo (y no me contradigan a menos que quieran morir). Que yo sepa, la teniente de la quinta no tiene ninguna relación... Que yo sepa.

Dios, es que es tan irresistible... apenas Hitsugaya se da cuenta de que espío a Hinamori, pone una cara de 'si la sigues mirando te castro con Hyorinmaru'. Y no es que sólo lo haga por fastidiar al joven prodigio, sino porque también hay algo que me atrae de esa menuda jovencita, que por desgracia no es mi teniente.

Sí, no hay mucho problema... Rangiku ya es la quinta persona que me descubre viendo a Momo en este día.

Qué importa, algún día le tendré que decírselo... Ahora que está a unos cuantos metros. No, hay mucha gente... a veces me dan ganas de eliminar a todos mis subordinados, sinceramente.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Momo-chan!-la llamé desde mi oficina.<em>

_-¿Uh?-se giró a verme, y al comprobar que era yo, su cuerpecito empezó a temblar y caminó con torpeza hacia mí-. ¿Qué sucede, Ichimaru-taichou?-preguntó tragándose el miedo que yo le produzco._

_-No mucho, Momo-chan-veo con satisfacción que no le agrada mucho la ínfima intención que tengo de llamarla por su apellido y por su cargo-. Me preguntaba si... no sé, te parecerá extraña la pregunta..._

_Me mira expectante, traga un poco de saliva e incluso escucho como ésta se desliza por el interior de su tráquea._

_-... ¿No tienes una relación sentimental con alguien en el Seireitei?-las palabras salieron por sí solas como una frase que tenía ya mucho tiempo de espera en mi boca. El rostro de la teniente se tornó de un color carmesí-. O... ¿alguien en otro lado, tal vez?_

_Se quedó anonadada durante un momento, balbuceando sonidos sin signfiicado alguno. Pronto recuperó el control de sus emociones y negó fuertemente con la cabeza._

_-¿En serio? No mientas, es imposible que una jovencita tan adorable no tenga novio..._

_Esquiva mi rostro acosador, repleto de una sonrisa ya cercana a la de un tipo que escucha justo lo que quiere oír. Me aliviaría sobremanera si eso fuera cierto._

_-No, no es así, Ichimaru-taichou. Yo..._

_-¿No hay nadie que te atraiga?-aventuré a preguntar. Supuse que en ese plano sí tendría que existir alguien, pues conociéndola de una manera que ella misma ignora, sé que es demasiado tímida para expresar ese tipo de sentimientos. Aizen la ha cohibido, como puedo notar._

_-¡NO!-se alteró-. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué le hace pensar aquello?_

_No sé, tal vez tus hermosas mejillas encendidas en un fuego carmesí, la torpeza que aumenta en cada acto y las palabras que salen atropelladamente de tus rosados labios..._

_-No, nada... ¿estás segura? No creo que puedas tener el atrevimiento de mentirle a un superior, ¿no?_

_-Esto...-bajó la vista, observando sus pies y poniéndose nerviosa-. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, capitán? Usted sabe que yo no..._

_-Bien-apoyé mi mano en su hombro-. Te creo, Momo-chan._

_-¿En serio?-alza la mirada._

_¿En serio? Es tan crédula..._

_-No, por supuesto que no, teniente. Se le nota en sus ojos y en sus distracciones._

_Frunció el ceño levemente, como una criminal in fraganti delito. Agarró una mano con la otra, y empezó a hacer presión._

_-Pues... usted... Ichimaru-taichou... yo...-tartamudeó._

_-¿Te gusto, Momo-chan?-me lamí los labios esperando su respuesta._

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó retirarse a toda velocidad, pero se olvida que un capitán como yo tiene un shunpo más entrenado, y la alcancé con facilidad._

_-¡Uh!-chilló al sentir mis brazos rodearla por detrás, acariciando su vientre. No luchó por soltarse, ni siquiera lo pidió. Tan sólo permaneció quieta, sollozando. La obligué a girarse y la apreté contra mi pecho. Ella tenía ambas manos a sus costados._

_-¡Qué bien, te gusto!-le ronroneé. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró sorprendida._

_-Usted..._

_-Iba a decírtelo justo ahora-sostuve su cabeza y le di un suave beso en la frente-. Y... ¿cuándo es la cita?_

_Reí con diversión apenas vi que se ponía nerviosa de nuevo._

_Ya habría tiempo, mucho tiempo... ¿Qué pensará el resto del Seireitei cuando se entere?_

_Me encogí de hombros y obligué a Momo a entrar otra vez en mi oficina, esta vez cerrando la puerta con una barrera de kido, para que nadie nos molestara en el momento íntimo que pensaba tener con ella, quiera o no._

_-¡Ichimaru-taichou! ¿Qué hace?-se volvió a alterar apenas la tumbé encima del escritorio y le sonreí con la malicia habitual en mi rostro, acompañada de perversión._

_La acallé colocando un dedo en su labio inferior y decirle:_

_-¿Tú qué crees?_

_Ella, para mi sorpresa, también sonrió y lanzó una risita traviesa._

_-Lo amo, Ichimaru-taichou..._

_Me moría de la ternura al ver que incluso siendo ahora mi novia no dejaba de tutearme. Y luego siguió lo que tenía que seguir, pero eso no lo digo porque, como dije, me encanta el sufrimiento ajeno... bueno, mientras no sea de Momo..._

Algo de lo que no me avergüenzo es de mi enorme imaginación para estos casos.

-¡Momo-chan!

-¿Sí, Ichimaru-taichou?

Vacilé antes de seguir hablándole.

-No, nada... continúa con lo que hacías-le hice un gesto de despreocupación con la mano. Ella permaneció observándome algo confundida, para luego asentir y retirarse, haciendo una reverencia.

Tenemos algo en común, Momo. Somos unos completos tímidos para estos casos.

**Y aquí acaba el one-shot, no sé si estuvo muy fluffy o algo así, pero...**

**Que te dejen reviews no tiene precio. Para todo lo demás, está Ted para pagarme las cosas que como gorrona nunca pagaría XD ¡Matta ne!**

**Ted: ¡Oye, no pagaría si no me amenazaras!**

**Klaus: *filosofando* En ciertos casos la violencia es el único método de conseguir lo que quieres U_U**


End file.
